


cookies.

by woonanazen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Cute Kids, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen
Summary: ченлэ - обычный мальчик, проводящий все лето в одиночестве. выйдя погулять во двор, он натыкается на плачущего джисона и находит в нем что-то особенное, понимая, что просто так он теперь от него не отделается.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 2





	cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> зарисовка была написана для паблика - https://vk.com/b_q_d_c

только представь: на дворе лето, солнечный денек, а тебе всего 12 лет и ты беззаботно гуляешь на улице. тепло и приятно, не так ли? вот и ченлэ так считает. почитал литературу, заданную на лето, вкусно пообедал — можно и во двор выйти.

яркие солнечные лучи, играющие на детском личике, заставляют мальчика зажмуриться на мгновение. он уже полчаса греется на солнце, развалившись на покрывале. мама сказала пойти погулять с друзьями, но те уже давно уехали с родителями отдыхать за границу. несправедливо, ведь чжон все лето вынужден проводить дома. не у всех родителей достаточно средств, чтобы поехать на море. он это осознает, но все равно чувство зависти не покидает.

впрочем, гулять одному тоже не такая уж и плохая идея. можно идти по дороге и пинать камешек. увлекательно. еще можно гонять птиц, гладить бродячих котов и ловить бабочек., но ченлэ все это уже переделал. даже как-то тоскливо на душе.

в очередной раз пиная маленький камень вдоль дороги, чжон краем уха слышит тихий плач. подняв взгляд, он замечает мальчика примерно его возраста. весь в слезах. что же случилось?

— ты чего тут ревешь? — ченлэ возвышается перед мальчишкой, загораживая собой солнце и создавая вокруг того тень.

— я… я не умею, а мама будет ругаться, потому что я уже большой! — разобрать все, что он говорит, невероятно сложно из-за постоянных всхлипов, но чжон сразу улавливает суть проблемы, когда его взгляд падает на ноги мальчика.

— не можешь завязать шнурки? — с ухмылкой спрашивает он, уже присаживаясь на корточки рядом с внезапно притихнувшим ребенком.

в ответ слабый кивок. этот мальчишка так раскраснелся от стыда. пришлось ему отвернуться, чтобы скрыть смущение, пока ченлэ шнурует ему кеды.

— хватит ворон считать, смотри внимательно, — недовольно фырчит чжон, слегка шлепнув мальчика ладошкой по коленке. — смотри и учись!

если бы он знал, что на самом деле все так просто, то не расплакался бы на ровном месте. как же повезло, что рядом оказался неравнодушный к слезам других ченлэ. красивые бантики на кедах заставили обоих расплыться в довольной улыбке. чжон даже почувствовал гордость, когда мальчик справился сам, пусть и не с первой попытки.

— прости, мне пора бежать, а то мамочка заждалась. спасибо тебе за помощь, — он напоследок помахал своей миниатюрной ручкой и убежал вдоль по улице.

ченлэ всю дорогу домой винил себя в том, что не спросил даже имени.

***

джисон проснулся пораньше сегодня. он не уверен, что все пойдет по его плану, но попробовать стоит. еще с вечера он попросил маму испечь овсяное печенье. странно предполагать, что тому мальчику оно понравится. может у него вообще аллергия? неважно, нужно просто сделать то, что внезапно пришло мальчугану в голову. главное ведь сделать человеку добро в ответ на добро. бабушка всегда так говорила, а бабушка ерунды не скажет.

— милый, только не задерживайся, — мама одаривает джисона мягкой улыбкой и про себя отмечает, что тот наконец-то научился завязывать эти несчастные шнурки, пусть и криво. дети так быстро растут и становятся самостоятельными.

джисон без особого труда вспоминает именно то место на улице, где буквально вчера встретил того мальчика. в животе какое-то странное чувство. так волнительно. будто сидишь на уроке, не сделав домашнее задание, и боишься, что вот-вот вызовут к доске. только конкретно это чувство намного приятнее. некое предвкушение чего-то хорошего.

он сидит так уже час. на тротуаре, как вчера, только уже с завязанными шнурками. настроение понемногу портится с каждой минутой ожидания., а может, он уже не придет? уехал, занят, сидит дома, что угодно. подумав о том, что он тратит время впустую, джисон встает на ноги и отряхивает песок со своих шорт. неудача.

— снова здесь сидишь? — задумчиво хмыкает знакомый голос, выводя джисона из раздумий. на лице последнего заиграла лучезарная улыбка.

смущающая ситуация, да, джисон? нужно всего-то отдать тарелку с печеньем, ничего особенного. это просто подарок в ответ на оказанную помощь., но почему-то крохотное сердечко так быстро колотится в груди, готовое выпрыгнуть наружу в любой момент, а ладошки предательски потеют. тот мальчик, наверняка, посчитает его странным и убежит прочь. или нет?

— ты это для меня принес? — он с интересом смотрит на тарелку с овсяным печеньем и уже тянется рукой, чтобы взять одно. — можно же? — кивок. он откусывает первый кусочек и начинает медленно жевать. у джисона живот скрутило. будто в узел. — вкусно! — получив положительную реакцию на подарок, мальчик не может больше сдерживать смущенную улыбку.

— меня джисон зовут, — робко произносит он, перебирая пальцами прядь своих волос.

— ченлэ. надо было еще вчера познакомиться, — усмехается чжон, уплетая печенье за обе щеки и предлагая новому знакомому тоже пригубить парочку.

мальчики чувствуют себя так комфортно в компании друг друга. печенье, потом детская площадка и игра в догонялки. они определенно хорошо проводят время. потом ченлэ поправляет криво завязанные шнурки, а джисон вновь чувствует то необычное волнующее чувство, от которого становится по-домашнему тепло и уютно. возможно, когда-нибудь он поймет, что это все значит, но сейчас он просто гуляет со своим новым другом и беззаботно проводит лето.


End file.
